Exodus
by Transfan1623
Summary: I had it all going for me. A great boyfriend, a place to call home, and for once in my life I knew peace. But of course nothing last forever and karma hates me. Now a new threat has arose and I might not have help this time. Sequel to Life is Twisted.
1. 3 Years Later

Chapter 1

This applies to the entire story. I do not own Transformers or anything else other than my OCs and plot.

* * *

It's been 3 years since The Battle. I'm still living at the Ark and, surprisingly, still with Sideswipe. The Decepticons haven't been to Earth since they left. The war is now completely on Cybertron. The Autobots take shifts on and off Earth. They go to Cybertron for 2 months and then come back to Earth for another 2 months. While they're here they help with human problems.

Right now I'm sitting in the rec room talking with Sideswipe.

"Annika." That's right, I let him occasionally use my first name. He only uses it when he's being serious.

"Yes."

"We should get bonded."

"Sides, I don't know if I'm ready for that kind of commitment. How would it work anyway? If you haven't noticed, I'm human."

"We could find a way."

"A Bondmate will die after the other one. What would happen when I get old and die?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly." I walked out of the room. I wanted to bond with him. Not being ready was a lie. I just don't want him do die when I do. I went back to my room. It really hasn't changed much in 3 years.

Once I sat on the couch, I had a bad feeling. Like something was going to happen. Soon. I didn't think much of it. Though, my mysterious, out of nowhere, feelings have been right before. Thinking more, I realized the dreams coming back and and this feeling could be connected. But, like I've said before and will say again, supernatural stuff is bullshit.

I laid in my bed, but I didn't go to sleep. It's embarrassing, but I was afraid to. 2 days ago the dreams came back. The images that plague my mind, seem so real. I feel like I'm living in the nightmares.

Eventually I pick up my phone and call Sideswipe.

"Nova. I thought you would be asleep." He said once he answered his com link.

"Can't sleep. Would you come over? They're back." I knew he understood what I was talking about. Sideswipe was the only being in the universe I told about the dreams.

"I'll be right over." Then, he hung up.

A few minutes later, Sides walked in. I also gave him the code for the door.

"Are you okay? I thought they had left." He said while walking over to the bed.

"They did but now they're back."

"Want me to stay overnight? If it's not to much trouble for you."

"Sweetspark, of course it's not trouble." He crawled in the bed and wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you." I managed to mumble before falling asleep.


	2. Dream

Dream

"Hey! Annie. Wanna see a magic trick?" My little brother asked. I put down the book I was reading and looked at him. The 12 year old was leaning over the seat in my van upside down.

"I've seen all your tricks, Will. I doubt you could surprise me again, and I told you to stop calling me Annie."

"But it's so much fun calling you that!"

"For you it is but for me it just sounds demeaning."

"I'm your brother. I can call you whatever I want."

I stared at him for a moment before saying anything. "Fine. I'm going to Arthur's tonight."

"What! No, you can't. I'm don't like you gambling and making deals you can barely hold up. We can find another way to make ends meet. Please don't go." He begged me. It was hard to say no to him when he used the sad eyes but we needed the money.

"I'm sorry, Will. We have to have money to buy food and clothes. We're living living in a stolen van in an abandoned parking lot and I want to be able to send you to school."

"You're not Mom."

"But I am the one responsible for you."

"There has to be a better way. We could go back to the orphanage."

"Remember how they beat us? We're better here."

"Sure."

"I'm leaving. Love you."

"Love ya sis."

I climbed out of the van. I walked to the road and hailed a cab. Even in the New York City outskirts, they were everywhere.

"Arthur's. On-"

"I know where Arthur's is. The question is why you are going there."

"I need the money." I was confused on why I was having this conversation with a cab driver.

"I'll take you there if you want, free of charge, but I suggest not tonight."

"Why not?"

"A mob boss is going to be there tonight. I would avoid him at all costs."

"Well I don't have any money to pay with. Start driving."

The driver just sighed and pulled away from the curb. I wasn't scared of a mob boss. They're at Arthur's all the time. I've gambled, drank, and laughed with them. Why would this one be different?

Finally, we arrived at the building. As soon as I got out, the driver sped away without saying a word. I turned around and walked to the entrance.

"Nova! Glad to see you again. Here's the VIP pass to the room." Lenny said. He's the doorman to Arthur's.

I took the card from him. "Thanks. One day you'll have to make me a special one to keep."

Once I walk in I go to a door to the side and show the doorman there my card. The room is full of smoke and smelled like liquor.

I spend most of the night gambling and making jokes. The mob boss was sitting in front of me. He didn't laugh or smile once. Just looked on while I rigged the cards so that I would win. Yeah, it was dangerous cheating in a room full of people with guns but ,hey, I lived a dangerous life.

I ws pulling the poker chips toward me when the boss, who was the owner named Arthur, grabbed my wrist. He lifted my hand and revealed the card underneath.

"Cheating bitch!" He yelled and threw me against the wall.

"You owe me 5 grand now. Maybe I won't kill you afterwards." He stated.

"I don't have that kind of money."

"You're out of luck then or maybe your brother is."

"How do you know about him?"

"Lenny." That traitorous bastard!

Arthur dropped me and I ran out of the building, hotwired a car, and drove toward the only family I have left.

I screeched to a stop outside the van and got out. I saw a black, expensive car about to pull in.

"Nova. What's going on?"

"Start the car, now!"

"This is your brother, I guess." The voice said behind me.

"Arthur, kill me not him. Please not him."

"Since you asked nicely, no."

I was restrained by 2 of Arthur's sidekicks. He pulled out a gun, pointed it towards Will, and pulled the trigger. 


	3. Bad News

I woke up suddenly. My vision was blurry from tears. I tried to move, but the arms around me tightened when I tried. Eventually I gave up trying to move.

"Will you tell me what the dreams are about?" Sideswipe asked me. I had never told him what the dreams were about. I know he's curious but was I ready to tell anyone about them? I went with yes.

"They're about my brother."

"How is that bad?"

"The images are his death."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't need your sympathy! " I yelled, jumping out of the bed. I turned around to face him. "Nobody knows what it's like. I was responsible for him. I should've protected him better." I barely got the last word out before I started crying again. Sideswipe stood up and guided me to the couch. He held me close while I cried.

"I have to go to my shift." He said.

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you sweetspark." He kissed me and left.

Honestly, I felt like a nervous wreck, but somehow I managed to pull myself together to go to work in the medbay. Ratchet has been on Cybertron ever since the Decepticons left. He was needed for treating war injuries. Optimus Prime, Prowl, Red Alert, and Jazz are also on Cybertron all the time. Ironhide makes rare trips to Earth, and Jazz came once last year for a concert. Typical Jazz.

Anyway, I walked to the medbay dreading seeing Perceptor. Don't take me wrong, I like Perceptor, but he's not Ratchet. I wouldn't tell this to anyone except Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, but I missed Ratchet, and, Prowl, and Jazz, and, hell, even Red Alert and his ridiculous paranoia at everything. Without the killjoys this place seems boring.

"Good morning, Nova." Perceptor greeted me.

"Hey Perceptor."

"Kup is announcing who is going to Cybertron and who is coming here in 10 minutes."

"But it's not time for a swap."

"Optimus Prime requested reinforcements."

"Okay. I'll go then."

For the second time in 5 minutes I was walking across the base. I really think I need a form of transportation for times like these.

Finally, I made it to the meeting room.

"Now that everyone is here I can start." Kup said. "Brawn, Hound, Bluestreak, Gears, Powerglide, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe will be going to Cybertron tomorrow. Perceptor will be activating the space bridge at 12:00PM."

I stopped breathing when Kup said Sideswipe was leaving. We only got 3 weeks together and now he's leaving. War comes before social life, I guess, but it was still soul-crushing.

I looked at Sides over on the other side of the room and one look told me he felt the same way. I never know when one goodbye might be our last. It's even worse this time. If the war is so bad Optimus has to call in reinforcements who knows what the casualties are or what the casualties will be.

I couldn't sleep that night. Not because of the past but of the future. Even with Sideswipe there I couldn't until early morning. 


	4. Departure

Chapter 4

I was being shook awake by something. Naturally, I hit the offending object and buried my head in the blanket.

"Hey! No need to hit me." The object said. "That hurt." Huh, the object's voice sounds familiar. Oh, it's my boyfriend. My annoying boyfriend.

"What do you want?" I mumbled to the pillow.

"I'm leaving soon." That woke me up. Like a spring I jumped out of the bed and hugged him. Of course he hugged back.

"Please don't go. It's too dangerous."

"I have to. Duty calls."

"Well at least promise me you won't die."

"I can't hold up a promise like that."

"I don't care if you can or not I just need to hear it."

"I promise."

"Thank you."

We went to the space bridge in the desert. Perceptor was prepping it for bridging to Cybertron. I said goodbye to everyone and they said goodbye to me. Even Sunstreaker gave me a hug. Then, they left. I prayed to Primus that they would stay alive.

Unfortunately Cliffjumper was my ride back to the Ark.

"You don't care about them. Do you? You just stay with us so you have somewhere to live and someone to buy stuff for you. I'm right aren't I?"

Cliffjumper had started trusting me at one time, but we aren't exactly best buddies. After that one incident in the medbay he never accused me of working with the Decepticons again though.

"Cliffjumper, save it for someone who gives a shit." Needless to say I did not want to deal with a Volkswagon with anger management issues today.

"Answer my question, fraggit!"

"Which one, the stupid one or the extremely stupid one?"

"Smart-aft." And so the conversation was over. Luckily the rest of the drive was in silence.

When we got back I went to the rec room and started watching the news. The evening news. You know the one where they say "good evening" and proceed to tell you why it's not.

"The World's oceans have been poisoned. The substance is unlike anything found on Earth." Okay. That got my attention. "Fisherman first found the poison off the coast of Baja California two years ago. It has now spread into the other oceans causing wildlife to die and people to panic. Scientists are attempting to find a solution but none have been found yet. We do not know the death count. Now here's Jimmy with sports!" Super oh shit moment commence!

"Perceptor! We have a situation!"

"Yes Nova? What is this situation."

"The oceans have been poisoned and I think I know how."

"The oceans have been poisoned?"

"And I think I know how!"

"How?"

"The energon cubes the Decepticons tried to take to Cybertron. They fell in the ocean. The poison was first found in Baja California, not far from the island where the battle took place."

"Of course. Why did we not think about the consequences of energon in the ocean?"

"I don't know. Don't ask me."

"We should talk to the government about this, but first I shall tell Kup." 


	5. Talks

Chapter 5

I didn't think oh shit moments could last so long. Kup was yelling at me and Perceptor. Mostly at me though. You know cause I'm the one that saved the world by dropping the energon in the ocean. It's not like I had a lot of time to think about my options. Anyway back to the yelling.

"How could you let this happen?"

"You say it like it's my fault." I said once Kup let me speak.

"You're the one that put it in the ocean!"

"What else was I supposed to do with it? Make it explode on the ship killing me in the process?"

"Yes!""Love you too, Kup."

"I don't appreciate sarcasm."

"You sound like Omega Supreme."

"We need to tell the government about this."

"No. I recommend not doing that. Tell the government and they will screw you over at their first chance. I can guarantee that."

"It is our duty as Autobots to protect humans." Perceptor told me.

"What about protecting yourself?"

"I'll call the Pentagon." Kup said.

Moments later we were on the line to talk to General Preston. I still didn't think this was a good idea.

"Yes, Autobots? Is there something you need?" It was obvious the general didn't think highly of the Autobots.

"General, we have information about the oceans." Kup started.

"Well. Tell me!"

"Perceptor, tell him."

"The poison found in the ocean is energon. Which we use for energy."

"So this whole mess is your fault?"

"Actually it would be mine." I was insane for telling that to the general but didn't feel like throwing my friends under the bus. Though in literal terms a few of them are the size of a bus. But that's not the point.

"Who are you?"

"Annika Nova Shriper."

"The wanted criminal?"

"Yes, sir."

"And this is your fault. How?"

"I was the one that released the energon into the ocean."

"Why?"

"The Decepticons tried to take it to Cybertron and if that had happened they would have destroyed Earth."

"So this is the Autobots fault."

"That's not what I said."

"The Decepticons would not have been here in the first place if not for them."

"We wish to protect humans." Perceptor added.

"Nice job your doing with that. Because of you millions of humans are in danger. I'm going to tell this to the other officials. We'll call you when we come to a conclusion." Then, he ended the call.

"I told you not to tell them."

"We didn't have a choice, Nova." Kup said.

"I'm going to my room."

I may not show it, but I was scared. Scared of what the government would say. What action they would take. No sleep for me that night.

The call didn't come until 5 days later. I was called into the room while the verdict was told. As leader of the Earth regimemt Kup was there and Perceptor was there too. Probably because he's the scientist.

"In light of what you have done to the Earth and it's inhabitants. You have poisoned our oceans and harbored a fugitive. Not only the United States of America but many other nations have decided to ask you to leave in a peaceful manner."

The judge's words hit me like a ton of bricks. I couldn't breathe and could only stand there like a statue.

"We will abide by your decision." Kup said. I didn't know he could be so formal.

"And there will be no communication between the planets."

"After all they done for you. Protect you from the Decepticons. Save your citizens. This is how you repay them? After the Decepticons left, some of the Autobots stayed here to help you. And help solve your problems. This is how you show gratitude? You disgust me. And they aren't harboring a fugitive. My record is gone." I said once I finally got over my shock long enough to speak.

"Ms. Shriper. After all you have done you're one to talk about disgust. And about the fugitive thing. They took you in and didn't tell us before your record was gone." After that he hung up and disappeared from view.

"We should tell the others and get ready to leave." Perceptor told me.

"Where will I go?"

"I do not know, but you can not stay here."

"I'll go pack up." I choked out. I turned around and left before they could see me cry. The one place I could call home. Friends I could trust. All ripped away because of a mistake I made 3 years ago. It was all my fault.I went into room. I started to put my clothes in a duffel bag, but I didn't get very far before the tears came. From the yelling and the insults being thrown around outside no one liked the verdict. Even the ones that don't like Earth didn't like being forced to leave this way.

Eventually I started packing again. When I looked at the room, it was so empty. Movies and CDs taken off their shelves. Clothes no longer in the closet. Tables completely bare.

As I layed in my bed I had so many questions. Where will I go? What will I do? How will I get there? I couldn't go back to how it was before. Moving around place to place killing people. Then, I thought of Sideswipe.

I guess we finally said our last goodbye.


	6. On Cybertron

Chapter 6

(Sideswipe's POV)

Chaotic. That's the best term to describe Cybertron right now. The Decepticons are, to put it lightly, kicking Autobot aft. We've already lost Cosmos, Hoist, and Eject. Might as well say we lost Blaster as well. He's been in a catatonic state since Eject lost the battle with Frenzy. It's so bad here even Jazz isn't cheerful anymore. Our base is a walking morgue. Technically alive but dead on the inside.

We're traveling to confront the Decepticons in Praxus. Although he would have helped, Bluestreak was left behind. Ultra Magnus is in charge for this mission.

"Decepticons, attack!" Megatron yelled from across the field.

Some nameless Decepticon attacked me but he was easily taken out. Sunstreaker was battling Dirge I think his name is.

That battle was one of the shorter ones and the Decepticons retreated after only 2 hours. The trip back to the base was hard. We were tired and injured, but we made it.

To add to the list Seaspray offlined during the battle. Ratchet takes all the deaths hard. He doesn't even insult me and Sunny anymore.

"Message from Earth coming in. Be in the meeting room in 10 minutes." Red told over the PA system.

I caught up with Sunny and we walked there together. Everyone was wondering what the call was about. Some guessed something happened to Nova and Brawn's theory was World War III started.

Anyone that was talking shut up once Kup appeared. We could see everyone but Nova in the background. Hopefully nothing bad happened to her.

"Hello Optimus." Kup started.

"Hello Kup. What is the reason for calling?"

"The human governments are forcing us to leave Earth. Energon poisoned the oceans and they blame it on us. We will be arriving tomorrow. They have forced us to cut communication with Earth as well."

"We will be expecting you." Then he cut the call.

We just stood there looking at the empty screen. Honestly, we were in shock. None of would have guessed that the humans would make us leave.

I was the first to leave. I walked to me and Sunny's room thinking about Nova the entire way. I'll never get to see her again. Unless she came here, but I doubt that would happen.

Sunstreaker came in and sat next to me. I knew he didn't like this either. He rarely showed it but he considered Nova a friend. All of us will miss Earth. Even if we don't express it. 


	7. The Exodus

Chapter 7

Today was the day. Today was the day the Autobots were leaving. Today was the day I'll be alone. I was terrified of being alone. It seems like everyone I've ever cared for have left me. My parents, my brother, and my friends who seem more like family. All gone. I guess nothing good lasts forever especially for me.

Kup managed to pull a few strings and get me an apartment in Portland. He tried to get me a job but that didn't work. I will be eternally in debt for all they've done for me.

A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts. I got off the couch and opened the door.

"Ms. Shriper, we've come to escort the Autobots to the space bridge. Since you're a friend of them I thought you would like to come with us." The person said. From his name tag his last name is Survik.

"Yeah. I do want to come."

"We'll load your belongings up in a truck and after they leave we'll take you to your new apartment."

"Thank you."

"Follow me."

He led me to one of their vehicles, but I wouldn't get in. Instead I walked over to Kup. He opened his door and let me in. The ride was in silence. Even though we didn't talk I felt like everything we needed to say was said in the silence.

Getting to the space bridge came all to quick. Kup let me out and transformed. Cliffjumper pulled me to the side to talk to me alone.

"I may not like you but thank you for helping us."

"Thank you for not killing me."

"Cliffjumper, we're leaving!" Kup yelled at him.

As he went over to Kup, Perceptor came over to me.

"It has been an honor working with you Nova."

"Thank you for being kind to me even when I couldn't be kind to you."

"Your welcome. Goodbye." He turned to leave but I had something else to say.

"Wait! Tell Sideswipe I love him and tell everyone else I'll miss them."

"I will."

Then, they left. I felt an emptiness I hadn't felt in years. I barely noticed when one of the agents led me to the truck. It was strange to be in a non sentient vehicle.

I stared out the window the ride to my new apartment. No matter what, I will never call it home. The Ark is the only home I have or will ever have.

The agents helped me unload all my belongings out of the truck and into the apartment. All I can do is sit on the couch after they left. No music. No Tv. Just the sounds of my sobs.

* * *

I was laying on the couch comtemplating suicide when I heard a knock. I was tired of answering the God damn door. When I opened it I froze.

There was Lidus in all his sadistic glory. With his lab coat and evil smirk he looked like a mad scientist. Which I know from personal experience he is. Damn, I wish I had killed him.

"What are you doing here, Lidus?"

"What? I can't come for a visit withan old friend? I'm hurt."

"Bullshit. You used to be a better liar. Maybe old age got to you."

"Fine I'm here to warn you. I would kill you but I'm not allowed to do that. All I can tell you is that this isn't over. Some of your old buddies are coming back. You know, since the resistance is gone. After they're done with you I get my revenge. Oh and who knew energon is so easy to make? And so poisonous as well. Goodbye, 23."

I watched him leave. I had to figure out what Lidus meant. He always speaks in riddles. I may not know now but I do know something big is coming. I should have killed him when he was here a moment ago, but he was here on relatively peaceful business. It seems like that bastard never knows when to quit.


	8. Riddles

Chapter 8

7 days since they left. 7 days of trying to figure out Lidus's riddle. One week of hell. And that's just the best way to put it. I thought back to the happy times with me and Sideswipe. I missed him. Without communication to Cybertron I had no idea if he was dead or alive. I hope he moves on. He deserved someone better than me anyway.

Job hunting wasn't easy. I've never had experience with it and very there were few jobs fit my skill set. Which was murder. Yeah, not many options. I had no money and I was alone. Not the high point of my life. Even if I did get a job I had no way to get there.

No matter what I did my mind always wondered to Lidus and what he said. Old buddies? The only buddies I had just left the planet with no chance of return. Unless he meant it sarcastically. And he said he wasn't allowed to kill me. Who instructs Lidus and would want me alive? Resistance is gone he said. The Autobots just left. But who are they resistance to? Of course. The Decepticons. Oh shit. The Decepticons.

They've wanted me alive before. Lidus has worked with them before. They're coming back. With no one to stop them this time. But how did they plan this out? I thought back to what Lidus said. Energon- easy to make. Poisonous.

It wasn't my fault I realized. He made more energon and dumped it in the ocean and framed the Autobots and me. Time to call the government.

"Ms. Shriper, your theory is ridiculous. Why would the Decepticons come back?"

"An ass-load of energy free for the taking. An opportunity to end the war in their favor. To kill all the annoying humans who wouldn't know reason if it bit them in the ass. Do I need to go on?"

"Please refrain from profanity. I doubt they'll come to Earth. I might believe you if you had proof, but you don't."

"One of their human allies told me they were coming back!"

"Human ally. First off, why would Decepticons be working with a human? Second off, did he tell you specifically that they were coming back?"

"Because they're deceitful. It's right there in the title and no he didn't tell me straight up. I had to decode his riddle speak."

"Then how do you know? You may have taken it the wrong way."

"It all points to one conclusion. That-"

"I'm sorry but I can't waste my time on this. Goodbye."

"But-" That's as far as I got before he hung up on me. It pissed me off to no extent that he wouldn't believe me. I knew I was right. I couldn't get in touch with the Autobots either. So I was completely alone to deal with this situation.

Next step. Wait until the apocalypse. And then beat the shit out of Lidus. But first I should probably sleep. A week without it might not be that healthy.

* * *

Thank you DarkshadowXsunny-sides for liking my story! I'm a big fan of your stories as well.


	9. Taking Action

Chapter 9

"A large unknown object has entered the atmoshere. NASA has released no information on this but we'll be watching for new intel. Back to you George."

I didn't quite understand how people could take this so lightly. The object was clearly a Decepticon shuttle. The only reason it's not here yet is that it's so heavy it's moving extremely slow. When it does get here though the entire human race is fucked. Idiotic government didn't believe me. I would call them up just to say I told you so but that didn't seem appropriate for the situation. All I could do was watch and wait.

It was 2 days later the shuttle made landfall. It landed in Denver Colorado. I knew I should go and try to do something but it was hard to bring myself to go somewhere so close to there. So many bad memories are associated with the Rockies. Anyway, all communication has been cut from Denver. It's basically a dead zone. A few rumors have started about what's going on there but no actual information.

So many people have been leaving. I ask them where they're going and I get a multitude of answers. Some say New York, Mexico, a plane to Europe or Africa. They don't know that no where they go they'll be safe. That's why I'm staying at the apartment complex.

"Where are you going?" I ask a girl who's packing her belongings into her van. She couldn't be older than 20.

She flipped her long blonde hair before answering. "You're going to think I'm crazy but Denver. I'm armed with a camera and a lack of common sense. I'm going to find out what's really going on in there." I saw an opportunity. I needed to go there but two things stood in my way. No ride and the memories. Fuck the memories. I had places to be.

"Could I by any chance come with you? I've been curious as well."

"Of course! I didn't want to go on the trip alone to be honest. I'm Tania."

" Nova." I said shaking her hand.

"Get your stuff and put it in back. I was planning on leaving in about 15 minutes."

I went to get my stuff. Clothes. Check. Money and phone. Check. Ass load of weapons. Check. Not much to pack really.

"You ready?" Tania asked me.

"Yep. Ready."

She went to the back of the van to close it when she froze. "Holy shit! Is that a sword?"

"Yeah."

"That's so bad ass."

Then, we were on our way. It was a long ride to Denver. Taken up by a lot of talking. She talked more than Bluestreak! Well not really, but it seemed like it at the time. I doubt anyone could out talk Blue. Thinking about him just brought another wave of depression.

Once we arrived to the Denver suburbs we noticed a lack of people and an abundance of wreckage. It looked like either a zombie apocalypse, which it wasn't, or an alien invasion, which it was. Demolished houses and torn up road. What houses weren't totally destroyed were still damaged.

There was a blockade at the edge of the city. I couldn't see any Decepticons but I knew they were inside. We decided to take shelter in one of the abandoned houses for the night. Probably not very safe but safer than being outside.

"What do you think is in there?" Tania asked me.

"Decepticons."

"The Autobots left. Decepticons being here is impossible. You're more delusional than I thought. It's probably a terrorist attack. Just a really bad terrorist attack."

"I'm not delusional and it is Decepticons. I had someone tell me that. This entire thing was set up by a human working with them."

"Tell you that? You don't know if that's them or not. Either way though we're going in tomorrow."

"You don't believe now but you will. Tomorrow you will. I promise you."

The next day we were up early. The barrier was still up, like we were expecting anything else, but we climbed over it. It took almost 30 minutes of climbing to go over. When we looked around on the other side it didn't look that bad actually. Just a few cars flipped and some building damage. A few buildings looked bad but that's the worst of it. Completely different from the suburbs where it looked like the Dinobot's party room. The only odd thing was that there were hardly any people. I was surprised that the skyscrapers were still standing. Well, most of them. The space shuttle flattened some.

"We should head into the city." I said.

"Ok. I'm going to start filming."

We didn't get far before we heard loud noises coming from a power plant. When we went inside what we saw was surprising. People were chained up being forced to collect energy for the Decepticons. A pile of energon cubes were in one side of the room and Thundercracker was looking over the workers. Tania dropped her camera in surprise. Which caused Thundercracker to notice us. Which pissed me off.

"23. I've been expecting you." I turned around to see Lidus.

"Lidus. What have you done?"

"I'm helping. Helping the destruction of mankind. They're weak. It's time for stronger beings to rule the Earth. Beings like you and me. I'll rule the world."

"Do you know this psychopath?" Tania asked. I effectively ignored her.

"With them here there'll be nothing to rule." All he done was smirk.

"Thundercracker! We have a new recruit. I'll take 23 to see Megatron."

He handcuffed my wrists together and dragged me out the door. Where I was shoved into a car. Non sentient car to clarify things.

"Excited? We're going to see Megs."

"You're an idiot if you think this is going to work."

"Despite what you think, this is not my house of cards. When I'm ruler of the world I'll tell you I told you so. That's if you're still alive."

God damn I wish Sideswipe was here right now.

* * *

For the record I know almost nothing about Denver. I made everything about the city up.


	10. Plans and Escapes

Chapter 10

There were a few things I expecting to see Megatron doing. Smiling in a maniacal way. Sitting on a throne. Beating up Starscream. What I wasn't expecting was to see him watching the news. About 20 different newses in 20 different languages. Which brought up the question of if newses was an actual word. Note to self: Get a dictionary.

Anyway, Megatron was standing with his back to us, watching the news. Once I looked closer I noticed all the reports were about Denver and Las Vegas. I guess they took that city over too. Then, he turned around. When Megatron looked at me, I felt a kind of hate I hadn't felt before. Which was surprising because I've felt a lot of hate.

"Nova. I'm disappointed that you're still alive." Nice seeing you too, Megsie.

"Likewise." And of course I have to be a smart-ass. Sometimes I feel like an idiot. Make that suicidal as well.

"I wanted you to see what you helped create."

"How the hell did I help make this mess? Last time I checked I didn't want the entire human race to be wiped out. Sure, they can be morons and assholes but still."

"You say that like you're not human." I noticed he avoided my question all together. Well played, Megatron. Well played.

"My DNA has been messed with so much I'm not considered completely human anymore. Blame it on the jackass behind me."

"I'm not a jackass!" Lidus interjected.

"Don't deny it. We both know it's true." I told him. "You didn't answer my question." I said to Megatron.

"You helped us by releasing the energon into the ocean. It was easy to frame you and the Autobots. When they left Earth they left the energy undefended."

"I'm torn between calling you either a bastard or an evil genius. But here's a question, if you're here who's fighting the Autobots on Cybertron?"

"Shockwave is leading who I left behind." Megatron answered. "Take her to the power plant." He then yelled to Lidus.

My weapons were confiscated and I was taken away.

* * *

Apparently when you're taken to the power plant you have to work. And go make matters worse Rumble put a band on my wrist that neutralizes my powers. Like I could muster enough energy for a jailbreak anyway. Using my abilities always leaves me laying on the ground exhausted.

Life had a pattern. Fill up cube. Take to pile. Grab new cube. Repeat. I was allowed to eat a little and sleep for short periods of time, but that didn't feel like it helped with exhaustion much.

I was eating a bag of chips I found in a convenience store when Tania came up to me.

"We need to get out of here." She said to me.

"No shit Sherlock. I know we need to escape. The question is how."

"We detonate the energon. Well, I detonate it. They have me counting the cubes on the ship every other day. All I need is something to detonate it with."

"Energon is extremely volatile. All you need to do is take a sharp object and stab it. Then, run like hell."

"But how do we escape? Climbing over that wall took a half an hour."

"There's a hole in the wall about 2 miles from the ship. If I can hot wire a car we could take that out."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll detonate it tomorrow."

"I'll try to sneak out. If I don't make it, go on your own."

"Ok."

It was the day. Tania left about 10 minutes ago and I'm having fun trying to get out. Notice sarcasm. Eventually, though I make it out. I run to the nearest vehicle and hot wire it. Then, I drove towards the ship.

Once I get there I park in the shadows and wait. When I see Tania I sped over to her, let her in, and drove off again. A few seconds later I saw the explosion in the rear view.

"Good job. I didn't know if you could actually do it." I said

"I'm not to be underestimated. I'm glad you got out of the plant. Let's get our stuff."

"Ok."

"By the way, what's up with this Lidus character?"

"We have a bad history together. I would rather not go into right now."

"Well I won't pry. So where are we gonna go?"

"First we're going to get our stuff."

"I know that. What about afterwards?"

"Washington D.C. if it hasn't been taken over. Talk with the government."

"I'm sorry for not believing you. You knew what you were talking about and I didn't listen."

"It's fine. We don't have time for apologies anyway."

"I feel bad for leaving those people. We might have been able to help them."

"The best thing we can do for them is to get help."

"They killed the children. I saw the bodies. They're monsters."

"I know."

After the stop to the abandoned house we left for Washington. Maybe they'll believe me now.


	11. The Pentagon

Chapter 11

The trip to Washington D.C was long. The only positive side was that we didn't have a army of Decepticons chasing after us. I used to travel across the country in my van but I had never done this much driving at one time. The fact that Tania didn't talk made it seem even longer. Honestly before I didn't like hearing her so much, but now she just seems depressed. It probably has something to do with the death that she saw.

When we did reach the Pentagon, they wouldn't let us in. And I was getting extremely pissed off.

"Listen! We need to talk with the Secretary of Defense. I know what's going on in Denver and Las Vegas. I can help!" I tried to reason with the soldiers.

"No civilians are allowed inside."

"Morons! I can help. At least call him and tell him I'm here and the reason."

The soldier whispered to his partner and then he left. So me and Tania were left Dummy2. And he was really a dummy. He had that spaced out look that made him look like an idiot.

"You can go in. There's someone ready to take you to the Secretary of Defense." Dummy1 said once he got back.

"About time." Tania stated after I rolled up the window and drove off.

"Government. Can't trust them. Can't rely on them."

Another soldier met us at the entrance and led us to see the Secretary. Honestly I expected a person with such a high position to be more impressive. But I didn't have time to focus on being disappointed.

"I was told you have information about Las Vegas, Denver, and St. Louis."

"I don't know about St. Louis but I can guess it falls under the same category. I, we, were actually in Denver recently."

"Who are you, both of you?"

"My name is Annika Shriper and this is Tania-"

"Sanden." She supplied.

"Tania Sanden."

"Annika Shriper. The criminal?" Is that all I'm known for?

"Former criminal. My record's gone." How many people do I have to tell that to?

"Well, what do you have to say about the cities? Is it a terrorist attack? That's what the President thought it could be." I could tell he didn't trust me. Though, I probably wouldn't trust myself either.

"The problem is bigger than just those cities. I might as well start at the beginning. The Autobots were framed. They didn't poison the ocean. A human ally of the Decepticons did it to get the Autobots off Earth. When they left, Earth was left defenseless. Then, the Decepticons came back to take all the free energy. With that they'll win the war on Cybertron and destroy Earth. Those cities are places where they've blocked it off and enslaved the population. They have to be stopped before they take over other cities and obtain more energon. We blew up most of what they had in Denver but that just bought us some time."

"Do you know how to stop them?" The million dollar question.

"We need the Autobots back. They're the only ones capable of defeating the Decepticons."

"There's no communication. We can't contact them."

"Do you hear the bullshit you're saying? You're part of the fucking government. I'm sure you have some way of communicating with Cybertron."

"We may be able to send some signals that far."

"May be able? That's the understatement of the century. Get your minions on it now."

"Yes ma'am."

It took three agonizingly slow hours to get a signal sent. Eventually they got it and I put in front of a screen to talk with Optimus Prime, Prowl, and Jazz. I was ecstatic to see them. Somehow just happy didn't cut it.

"Nova, we're glad to see you again. Though I thought there was supposed to not be any communication." Optimus started out.

"I'm glad to see you too. I called because we um, have a situation."

"What is this situation that you need help with?"

"The Decepticons are here and have enslaved the populations of three major cities and are collecting an ass load of energon." I tried to say it with my best fake smile to make it sound not as bad, but I failed. Miserably. There was a lot of creative cursing from Jazz in both English and Cybertronian.

"This explains the absence of Megatron. I suppose you called to ask us to come back."

"Yeah."

"To get all of us there we would need to use the space bridge. Which you would need to go and restart manually."

"Optimus, I'm on the opposite side of the country."

"It can not be done any other way. Do you know how to operate it?"

"Yeah. I've seen Perceptor do it so much I can remember. That still doesn't solve the transportation problem. Planes are to dangerous. That would only leave driving but that takes a lot of time."

"I can not tell you how to do that but when you turn on the space bridge we'll be ready."

"Ok. No pressure. Tell everyone I said hi."

"We will. Goodbye Nova." Then, the call was disconnected.

"Shit!" I yelled to the room. "Tania you can either stay here or come."

"You're going?"

"I don't have a choice."

"I'll go."

"We'll get you a better car." The Secretary told me.

"Thanks."

"We'll also get you a hotel room for a few nights."

"I'll pay you back by saving the world. Again."

"Deal."

The next few days were going to be hell. Pure hell. 


	12. Chicago Woes

Chapter 12

"We could go through the Rockies. Just distance ourselves from Denver." Tania suggested. We've been trying to plot a route from Washington D.C to the Ark. This may seem like an easy task but avoiding major cities and surrounding areas make it a lot harder.

"No. It'll look to suspicious. Nobody is traveling those roads right now. If we take that way we'll be one lone car on an empty highway. We wouldn't stand a chance. Though we could stick more north."

"But what about St. Louis?"

"Go through Chicago instead? That city's still fine. Then we can travel through the northern states."

"How will we get to the Ark if we make it that far?"

"When we get that far. Think positive. There's a highway that goes through the desert. I know a way to get to the Ark from there. We would have to go into California or the Washington- Oregon border to get to it. Since we're leaning towards traveling north, the border would be the best bet."

"How north are we planning on going?"

"Enough to go through South Dakota. Then, it's basically going straight until we go a bit more north to get to that border."

"I suppose all the cities on the route are safe."

"Right now. We'll check before we leave though."

"Sounds like a plan."

"We'll leave out day after tomorrow."

"Why didn't you tell me that you're best buddies with the Autobots?"

"It wasn't relevant at the time."

"That explains how you already knew about the Decepticons."

"Yeah. Night." I said and turned off the light.

"Night."

The next day was spent packing and getting ready for the trip. Our half destroyed car was replaced with a van. We packed our personal stuff, food and water, and extra gas. The government was generous enough to give us some cash to buy things with. Though we were focused on speed and not on stopping anywhere. Especially for souvenirs.

When the big day came I was dreading this trip. Cross Country in just a few days. Not my idea of fun. But I sucked it up and soon we were on our way.

"So are the Autobots cool?" Tania asked me.

"Yeah. Some of them are annoying or rude but I consider them all friends."

"Can I meet them?"

"What type of question is that? You're helping me bring them back to the planet you're going meet them."

"Just checking."

The first few states rolled by pretty smoothly. It was in Chicago the problems started. Apparently when the government says you're getting better car that means you're getting the shittiest one there is. Middle of Chicago and the engine starts smoking. And to make matters worse, we had to be, of course, in the ghetto. And to make matters even worse (How bad could it possibly get?) it was night time. Broken down in the dark in a place without working streetlights in one of the most dangerous places in the entire city. Kill me now, Primus. Put me out of my misery.

"Move the flashlight right. No wrong way! Right, Tania, right! Not left." I was attempting to fix the engine but I knew almost nothing about repairing cars.

"I'm trying. I'm honestly really scared right now. I feel like we could get mugged at any minute now."

"Yeah, we probably could. But just think happy thoughts and move the flashlight right."

"Thanks for the words of encouragement."

"You're welcome. You went to far right. Just go a bit left."

I was about to give up fixing the car when I heard someone come up behind us. I turned around to see who it was and of course it had to be someone pointing a gun at us. I normally may be an atheist but at this point I'm almost positive there's a higher being having a good laugh at my expense.

"Give me your money. Phones too." The robber demanded. I pulled the money and my phone out of my pocket and motioned for Tania to take out her phone. When she did the burglar took all the items away.

"Thanks." He said before running away.

"Great. As if this day could get any worse." I mumbled. After I said that lighting flashed and rain started pouring down. We ran to get in the car.

"You had to say that?" Tania asked once we were in the van.

"I didn't know that we're the butt of a cosmic joke!"

"What do we do now?"

"We wait for morning and then one of us go looking for a mechanic that works for free."

"Those exist?"

"No."

And so we took turns sleeping in the backseat. The other person watched out for more potential robbers or, worse case scenario, murderers. Which from our luck so far one might show up.

"So you're going to distract the salesman. While I hot wire the car. I honk. You run like hell. And we drive back to get our stuff." I said while eating a granola bar. It was finally morning and we needed to make a plan.

"This is a highly illegal plan. But I do have to admit it's our only option."

"Yep. Ready to go?"

"What about the van?"

"Lock the doors and leave it?"

"Fine by me."

I was currently looking around the car lot. Tania was distracting the salesman so he didn't see me. Once I saw a minivan I ran over to it. Luckily the person that test drove it last forgot to lock the doors. I went in and started it. I hit the horn and Tania ran out.

"That is the last time I ever do anything like that ever again!" She yelled at me.

"Hey! I was the one that done the hard work."

We stopped to get our supplies and we were off. I was excited to get out of this god damned city. I think I've had enough of Chicago to last a lifetime.


	13. Reunion

Chapter 13

Back on the road. We may have gotten out of the hell hole known as Chicago but there was still a lot of ground to cover. Me and Tania took the driving in shifts. The plain states were really boring. Cornfield after cornfield and guess what? Another cornfield. When we did pass by a town, it was deserted. The people left because of the threat of Decepticons. The people in Chicago just didn't want to leave their "precious" city.

When we reached the mountains it started to liven up a bit. No more cornfields! I drove us over the Rockies but in Idaho we switched out. After driving so long I decided to get some sleep in the backseat.

I was shook awake by Tania. I knew something was wrong by the look on her face.

"Whas wrong?" I slurred out. Needless to say I was still tired.

"Well..."

"What the frag did you do?"

"Took a wrong turn. We're almost in Portland. I forgot to turn on that other highway."

"God damn. Not a moments rest."

"It gets worse."

"What could possibly be worse?"

"The Decepticons have taken over the city."

"Shit."

"That's what I said."

"We need to turn around."

"We're out of gas." At this point I'm pissed off and thinking of the best ways to kill her.

"Out of gas? Almost in Decepticon territory? This is what happens when I sleep?"

"Yeah."

"Where exactly are we?"

"Some town about 20 miles from Portland."

"Is there a gas station?"

"No gas. Or people."

"We need to get another car."

We both climbed out of the minivan and looked around. So deserted I could almost see the tumbleweed rolling across the road.

"Let's go look for a car then." I said

Four hours later and not one car with enough gas in it. Hardly any cars at all really.

"I don't think there's one here." Tania yelled to me. I was faster at moving so she lagged behind some.

"There is a truck on down the road that I'm gonna check." I yelled back.

Once I get there I look at the gauge that shows the level of the gas tank. An almost full tank!

"Get over here! I found our ride." I say to Tania. Honestly she looks tired enough to drop on the spot.

"Coming. Wait just a moment." She bends over to catch her breath.

Deciding not to wait for her, I start it up. I didn't even have to hotwire it, tbe keys were already in the ignition. I drove the vehicle over to Tania and she got in. Our "new" car had less space but it moved and that's all that matters.

We went to our old minivan and loaded up our food, water, and couple of pillows and blankets. With them inside the backseat was just about full.

Tania quickly passed out. I respect her for staying awake that long. Now we're turned around and going back in the direction of the Ark.

We got there late that night. I left Tania asleep in the cab and went inside. The entire place was empty. Where there used to be so much life it felt like a crypt now. So cold and dark. I shook away the chills and focused on my mission.

I first turned on the power. It occurred to me I might not be able to do this in the dark. Then, I went to the monitor room. To activate the space bridge I had to redirect power from here to there and actually turn it on at the site. After a few pushed buttons and a verification of my ID I was done here. I was actually glad to get out of there. And I realized the Ark wasn't my home. My home is wherever my friends are. Where my family is. And I'm getting them back.

"I was wondering where you went." Tania said once I came back out.

"I had to start the process of activating the space bridge here." I replied.

"It's not here?"

"No. It's about an hour from here."

"Why so far away?"

"That's where the Decepticons put it. The Autobots took it from them."

"Well, let's get moving."

By the time we got there the sun was just rising. It reminded me of the times Sideswipe and I would sit outside the Ark and watch the sunrise. It was so much more beautiful with him beside me than now.

I started messing with the controls while Tania stood behind me and watched. After what seemed like an eternity I finished and the space bridge activated. I took a few steps back to avoid being squished by accident.

"Nova!" I barely had time to register what happened before Sideswipe attacked me with a hug. I received hugs, handshakes and apologies from everyone. Even Cliffjumper shook my hand. The ball of gloomy sunshine gave me hug topped only by his brother.

"Nova, will you tell us the severity of the situation?" Optimus asked once we got back to the Ark.

"There's not much more to tell. The cities that have been taken over are Denver, Las Vegas, St. Louis, Portland, maybe Memphis, and if Chicago's in trouble, I say let it burn." I'm pretty sure the bots were confused about the Chicago statement but I'll tell them that story later.

"We'll go after the Decepticons tomorrow."

"Want tah introduce us to your friend?" Jazz said.

"Oh, I'm Tania. How I got caught up in all this, the world may never know." After she said that, I had a Eureka moment.

"Bluestreak! Show Tania around."

"Ok. I'll be happy to show her around." Then, he picked her up and walked off.

"Playing matchmaker are you?" Sideswipe said.

"Hey. You didn't have to be in the same car with her for over a day. Trust me, they'll be good friends." Everyone laughed at that.

Me and Sideswipe went to my room and disappeared for the rest of the day. It was nice to have my friends back. Even if it is the apocalypse. 


	14. Surprise

Chapter 14

There was a party that night. After the Bots came back Jazz, Bluestreak and Tania went to the nearest town that was occupied and didn't have any Decepticons. Sideswipe's job was to distract me because they knew I didn't like parties and wouldn't want to attend it if I knew. I must say he did a good job distracting me.

"I can't believe it's fucking armagedden and you're throwing parties. Ratchet was right, you are messed up in the processor." I said to Sideswipe. He had brought me to the rec room. Most of the Bots were in their holoforms. It looked like a Party City blew up in here. Every possible surface was covered in balloons, streamers, and confetti. Tania picked out food and honestly she didn't look like that bad of a cook.

"I thought that's why you love me." He tried to reason with me but I just glared at him. "Just give one party a chance."

"Fine."

"Great! You could put on something better though..."

"Sides, what did I say?"

"No more dressing up for me. Ever."

"That's right. You enjoy it way to much."

"Why must you torture me like this?"

"I'm your girlfriend. It's what I'm supposed to do." All I got in response was a cheeky grin. Then, he dragged me into the party. But the bastard abandoned me about three minutes later.

I made my way over to the snack counter and looked around. Blaster was acting as DJ (he recovered over losing Eject), Smokescreen had a poker game going on in the corner, Tracks and Sunstreaker were having an arguement about who's paint was more immaculate, and Bluestreak and Tania were talking about everything with everyone. I've never really liked partys. They're too crowded and chaotic for me. The fact I can't locate my idiot boyfried makes me even more pissed off.

Eventually I have enough of this and I turn around to leave. Only to bump into Sideswipe.

"Where the hell have you been? You drag me to this party and then ditch me."

"But I have a surprise for you."

"Really. What is it?"

"Come with me." He leads me away from the party and to his alt mode. He starts driving down the halls. When we arrive at my room I still don't know what's going on.

Then, Sideswipe opens the door. I couldn't stop the tears from coming.

The room was like it used to be. A new computer, Ipod, and guitar. My weapons on the shelves. Any dust that might have settled was gone.

"Sides. It looks like home again. This is the best surprise ever. Thank you."

"I got Jazz to pick up some stuff in town. Does this mean I'm off the hook?"

"Yeah you're forgiven."

"Good." After saying that, he leaned down and kissed me.

"What do we do now?" I asked once we parted.

"Let's go back to the party."

"I don't like partys, Sides. How many times do I to tell you that?"

"I'll invite Blue, Sunny, Tania here." I thought about that for a moment. Only five people. Shouldn't be bad.

"Ok."

A few minutes later they arrived. We played video games and watched TV for the rest of the night. Sometime after they left I passed out on the couch with Sideswipe. 


	15. Procrastination

Chapter 15

I was helping clean up the rec room. Even though I didn't help cause the mess, I decided to be nice. Though the ulterior motive was that I wanted to kick Decepticon ass sooner rather than later. And so I helped. I honestly didn't know how they could make such a mess. Also I discovered that cleaning up confetti was was almost worse than being in Chicago. I never want to see a tiny piece of paper ever again.

"Uhhhh." Jazz moaned as he walked into the room.

"How's the hangover?" I asked.

"Uhhh."

"I'll take that as an excruciatingly painful."

"I am never drinking again."

"Funny. That's what you said last time."

"Shut up."

"Grab a bag and help clean and I will."

"You're the only one cleaning?"

"Everyone else is sleeping in. You're the first one up."

"I'm going back to bed." He said as he shuffled out the room.

"Thanks for helping." I mumble to the empty room. "You know what? Fuck this. They can clean their own damn mess. I'm not doing it."

I decided to go see Optimus. At least he was awake. Sides was still passed out on the couch in my room.

"Hey Optimus. When are we attacking?"

"I've decided to wait until tomorrow. To allow time for planning and recovering." Judging from Optimus's glare he did not want to wait.

"In my defense I didn't stay at the party or get drunk."

"I'm not blaming you, Nova. I'm blaming Jazz."

"That's a good idea. I'm going to blame Jazz as well."

"Where do you think would be the best place to attack from?"

"Probably Denver. That's the first city that was taken over and their shuttle is there. If not there, I would say Portland because it's closer."

"Thank you for your input, I will talk to Prowl later."

"You're welcome."

With nothing else to do, I decide to go to my room and wake up Sideswipe. When I get there he's still on the couch. Lazy bastard.

"Wake up." I say shaking him. "Wake up. Damnit." No answer. Then, I had an idea. I walk out and go to his alt mode.

I start hitting the hood until he comes out.

"Hey, that hurts!" He said.

"Well if you would have woken up earlier, I wouldn't have to do this." A glare was my response. "Because almost everyone is having a hangover, we're attacking tomorrow."

"Good. I don't wanna go anywhere."

"Everyone report to the command room." Red Alert said over the PA system.

"Let's go then. Come on Sides."

"I didn't wanna go anywhere."

A short drive later we were where we needed to be. I'm guessing Optimus was going to brief us on the plan for tomorrow.

"We will be going to Denver tomorrow at sunrise. We are assuming that ciy is their base of operations. Be ready." Optimus told everybody.

I really didn't want to go to Denver, but it was better than Chicago I guess. Speaking of which.

"You want to tell us what you have against Chicago now?" I turned around to see almost everybody looking at me. Though it was Cliffjumper that asked the question.

"Tania! We're gonna tell them about Chicago." I yelled to her from across the room.

"Coming." Once she came over I turned to the Bots.

"Well, it started with a van..."

And by the time we finished the story everybody was laughing. Except for Mirage. He's too proper to have fun.

"Let's go play a video game." Sideswipe said to me after he recovered from his chronic laughing fit.

"My room?"

"Of course."

Even though we went to play video games, we somehow ended up watching a movie instead. I swear Airplane will never get old.

Tomorrow we're going offensive. I've made a resolution to kill Lidus. He's not living through this. I promise it. 


	16. The End of an Enemy

Chapter 16

I was peacefully reading in my room listening to Three Days Grace when I had to get off my comfortable couch and walk all the way to the Ark's entrance. Sideswipe didn't have the decency to come and pick me up. But at least Hound did.

Once everyone was assembled, Optimus gave the infamous 'Autobots roll out!' command. Sideswipe let me in and we were off to stop Decepticons. Damn Decepticons ruining everything.

"Why didn't you come get me?" I asked Sideswipe.

"I couldn't. Prowl told me to go outside."

"Since when do you do anything Prowl tells you?"

"Since the world's in danger?"

"Good answer. Is Tania with Blue?"

"Yeah."

Most of the long ride to Denver sas taken up by I-spy, Go Fish and asking Prowl if we were there yet. The answer was always no though after about the hundredth time it was a few threats instead. I'm pretty sure Prowl turned his com off because he stopped answering.

I feel asleep somewhere in middle of nowhere Utah but was taken out of my happy dreams about rainbows by Sideswipe. Apparently in my dreams I'm high. Or at least that one because usually I don't have those kinds of dreams.

"We're nearing Denver." He said. I looked outside at the ruined houses and cars.

"What time is it?"

"Just a bit after noon."

When we got to the wall is when all hell broke loose. I was dumped on the ground when Sideswipe transformed, Decepticons attacked, and I had to run away to avoid being squished.

I pressed myself up against the wall and started thinking about what I need to do. What can one squishy do in a giant, alien, robot war without being in the way or dieing? I'll work about the logistics later, right now the main priority is getting to the other side of the wall. Don't know what I'll do once I get over but I'm winging it.

After being knocked around a few times on the way up, I decided that it was way more dangerous climbing up now than the first time. Looking around I see Optimus taking on Megatron, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker kicking Decepticon ass, but I don't see Tania. I forget about her and focus on my task. I'm such a good friend. Note sarcasm.

When I'm about four feet from the ground on the other side, I'm pulled down. Once I regain sight, I see Lidus standing over me. Before I can react he drags me to a warehouse.

Tania was duct taped to a chair in the middle of the room. I guess that's why I didn't see her.

I got up off the ground before speaking. "You're holding people for ransom now, Lidus? That's pretty low."

"Lower than you? You're the one that started murdering people."

"Shut up. Don't pretend that you're not a killer. Because you are."

"Are you referring to your mother? She was holding you back. She had to be taken out of the picture. And it's not like I pulled the trigger myself."

"That's right. You were too much of a coward. You had your minions do it for you." From the look on his face he didn't appreciate being called a coward.

"I needed to go to a meeting." He simply replied. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Sure you did. But to more important matters. You do know that this ends with an epic battle to the death right?"

"Of course. I already prepared. Gun, knife, or sword? I can kill you with all of them so it's your choice on how you want to die."

"Hmm. Tough call. How about sword? I think that would make a good battle to the death weapon."

"Here." He tossed the weapon at me. Luckily I caught it and didn't let decapitate me. Tania make some sort of noise in the background but it was muffled by the tape over her mouth. Probably a scream though.

"And so it begins." We got in our stances and braced ourselves.

Lidus struck first. I wasn't prepared as I should've been because the sword cut my arm. The cut was shallow but it still stung. I decided to go next. I lunged forward but he blocked me. After that we couldn't get any hits in. We were to evenly matched. That is until we worked our way to the table of weapons. Lidus was only focused on me but because of my training I saw exactly where we were.

I quickly turned around and grabbed one of the guns off the table. I pointed it at him and pulled the trigger. Lidus dropped to the floor, bleeding from the hole in his chest. I dropped the weapon and turned to Tania. She was staring at me clearly terrified.

I cut the tape off and looked back at Lidus. I was happy but I also felt regret. I didn't want to kill anyone anymore. But nothing will change the fact that he deserved it. For what he did.

"It's over." I whispered to myself.

"We should go." I stopped thinking about Lidus and looked at Tania. She didn't look scared anymore.

"You're right. Let's get out of here." I walked out of the warehouse.

The battle had moved to inside the wall and into the streets. Lidus must have claimed this area off limits because all the fighting was farther away.

"Well, are we going?" Tania asked impatiently.

"Yeah we're going."

Time to meet back up the Autobots. Honestly I'm tired of walking through war zones. After a while it gets old. 


	17. Regrouping

Chapter 17

While me and Tania walked toward the battle, I tried to think about what we would do once we got there. I swear my brain is going to melt one day from over thinking.

"We need to stick to the walls." I told her.

"Of the buildings?" She asked back.

"No, the walls of the cars." I tell her sarcastically. "Of course the building's walls."

"What if they get shot and fall on us?"

"Would you rather get stepped on in the street?"

"Point taken."

And so we crept along the wall trying to press up against it as much as possible. Then, the Spiderman song popped up in my head. It almost drove me crazy. As if I wasn't crazy already. The fact I was in this situation was testament to that. Karma's a bitch.

I came up with the plan to shoot the Cons with the guns we picked up from the warehouse. The downside was that we didn't have much ammo and Tania had never shot a gun in her life. So in summary we were doomed. But it was when we were near the fighting that the shit hit the fan.

A missle exploded a few feet away, we were thrown back, and some radom Con picked me up and flew away.

I was dropped on a street away from the battle. Then, I opened my eyes.

"Megatron will want to see you. The other squishy couldn't do their job I'm guessing." The Decepticon said.

"Of course your guessing. You're a Decepticon. You don't have the processing power to actually figure anything out. What was your name? Thunderfarter? Was that it? Anyway, how about you go do whatever you do and I leave? I like that idea."

"My designation is Thundercracker! And I like the idea of giving you to Megatron a lot better."

"Your idea sucks." Might as well be suicidal. We're all going to die anyway right? Or I could buy time until, by some miracle, I get rescued.

"Would you like tortured? Because I could arrange that. Starscream's been- What's that human term? Oh, bitching. Starscream's been bitching about you."

"That sounds like your problem."

"You-" Thundercracker didn't get to finish his sentence/possible threat because Sideswipe ran up and plunged his sword into Thundercracker's shoulder. And being the coward he his, Thundercracker flew away.

"Well if isn't my knight in energon stained armor." I said to him. He transformed and activated his holoform.

"Sweetspark, are you okay? I was worried when you disappeared." Sides hugged me and I couldn't help but hug back.

"I'm fine. What happened to Tania?"

"She's with Ratchet. Really, are you okay? You seem a bit different."

"I had to kill Lidus. But that doesn't matter." I reached up and kissed him. "We should get out here."

"Ok." I started to walk to his alt mode when he grabbed my wrist. "You're hurt. Why didn't tell me?"

"It's not that bad. Ratchet will give me a bandage later. But we need to go there first." Apparently I won because the holoform disappeared and he rolled up and opened his door.

When we got to Ratchet's area outside the now destroyed wall he was digging around in Brawn's chest. Sideswipe reluctantly let me out and I walked over to Ratchet. Tania was laying unconscious on a cot nearby.

"Ratchet." I got a grunt in response. "How's Tania?"

Without turning he said back, "The blast knocked her unconscious but she's fine other than some minor cuts."

"Ok. How's the battle going?"

"Not good. Megatron called in reinforcements from the other cities. If you want to know more talk to Prowl."

"Thanks for the info." I turned to Sideswipe who was looking at Brawn. "Let's go talk to Prowl." I yelled to him.

* * *

Prowl was easy to find. The battle had ceased for now. Autobots went to the suburbs and Decepticons went to their newly repaired spaceship in the middle of the city. Prowl was making plans with Optimus Prime, Jazz, and Ironhide. It looked serious.

"Nova! We thought we'd lost ya." Jazz greeted me.

"I'm not that easy to get rid of. What's the plan?"

"There is currently no plan." Prowl answered.

"Need help?" I didn't know what else to say.

"Do you know anything about strategy and tactics?"

"Not if it bit me on the ass. I'm a fighter not a planner, but I will help carry out the plan."

"If we need you we will tell you." Optimus said.

"I'll take that as a go away. Thanks for the depressing news. See you later."

Well that went absolutely nowhere. We, meaning me and Sideswipe, go away from the crowds and watch the stars. We layed down and he put his arm around me.

"Sides, do you know what happened to the people?"

"I didn't pay much attention but they're probably dead. Did you really kill Lidus?"

"Yeah. He was holding Tania hostage and he needed to be stopped before he destroyed any more lives."

"Go to sleep, you need it. I'll tell you if they make a plan."

I was already falling asleep so I couldn't argue. "Love you."

"Love you to sweetspark. Good night."

I got about 2 hours sleep before I had to get up and listen to the plan. About damn time they got their plotting done. Even if it cut into my sleep schedule.

After last minute Ravage and Lasarbeak checks, Optimus stated speaking. "At sunrise we're going to ambush their spaceship and attack while most of them are recharging. Megatron brought all his troops here so we can take them all out at once. Nova, we need you to sneak into the generator room and set the bomb. Tania will be staying here."

Wheeljack handed me a small device that certainly didn't look dangerous but anything Wheeljack touches is dangerous.

I had to get ready for tomorrow. Tania was attempting to argue with Prowl about wanting to go but resistance is futile. Tomorrow my job is to set a bomb in the generator room in the ship. What's worse is that nobody knows what part of the ship it's in and I didn't really want to walk around in enemy territory. Life sucks sometimes.


	18. An Executed Plan

Chapter 18

Today is the day. The day I go on a extremely dangerous mission in an extremely dangerous area carrying an extremely dangerous device. But before I go suicidal, I would like some answers.

"So do you know where the generator I'm supposed to bomb is?" I ask Prowl.

"Ya don't already know?" Jazz said from nearby.

"No, I don't."

"Ah thought since ya lived in the Ark, you would know."

"Well excuse me for not being a engineer, architect, rocket scientist, or whatever the hell it's classified as." I turned back to Prowl. "Now about that location."

"The generator is located in the lower levels of the ship. I do not know more than that." And here I thought nobody knew where it was. I'm adding this to the 'Times I feel like an idiot' list. It's surprisingly long.

"Any chance of a hallway sign telling me which direction to go?"

"I doubt it." Although signs would be convenient, at least I had a direction to go in now.

The plan was that the Autobots were going to fight the Decepticons outside while I snuck onboard the ship, place the bomb, and get out before it the ship destroyed, they won't have supplies or a base of operations. And with any luck there'll be Decepticon fatalities as well.

When Prowl makes up plans like this, I wonder if he feels like an evil genius. I can imagine it now. Prowl sitting behind his desk, hands in the air, cackling like a mad man. That's actually really creepy when I think about it. Curse my imagination and wierd trains if thought.

Back to the reality of me waiting for everybody to get ready. It was taking forever! It wasn't the fact I was in a hurry, I just really wanted to screw over the Decepticons.

"Are you ready Nova?" Optimus asked me.

"Yes Prime. I have the bomb and a general idea of where to go."

"Good." He turned around to address everyone. "Autobots, roll out!"

* * *

Soon we're in ground zero for the giant alien robot war. The city looked even worse than before. Now there were no humans around and almost all of the buildings looked like Devastator sat on them, which, in all reality, could've happened. With all this destruction, I wouldn't be surprised if the United States decided to sue the Decepticons.

No Decepticons were seen anywhere for about the first two minutes but then they arrived. You can always bet on Decepticons to show up for a fight. Unfortunately.

I was about a mile from the ship. I checked the small bomb to make sure it was secure enough to not explode in my pocket and then I started walking. I tried to stay in the shadows and not be noticed, which became harder to do as the sun rose higher. My shadows grew increasingly smaller.

Hours later I reached my destination.

The first thing I notice is that the ship looked a lot smaller from a distance. Seeing it up close I felt like an ant. But the job must be completed so I walked up the ramp.

The inside of the ship was dark, big, and smelled like oil. Like something from my nightmares. The Decepticons probably kept it so dark to conserve on energy. Inconsiderate bastards didn't think about intruders that need light to see.

No enemies in sight so I started walking down the corridor to my left. I hoped this was the correct way. And that I wouldn't get lost and die in here.

All the halls looked the same and it was getting harder to remember what turns to take to get out. But finally I found a corridor that went into the lower levels. Some more walking and a couple corners later I enter the generator room. The generator was in the middle of the room and cast a creepy red glow on everything else.

Once I set the bomb I get ready to run. I only have five minutes to get out and to safety. I activate the bomb and run like hell.

Up to the main floor, countless lefts and rights, through halls and past rooms. All I could do was run and pray that I'm remembering the way out correctly. I hear the bomb go off just as I'm exiting.

I get out and duck behind a piece of stone as the rest of the ship explodes. But I wasn't fast enough to avoid the piece of debris that hit me in the back of the head and knocked me out.

* * *

( Sideswipe's POV)

It's hard not to be distracted by an exploding space ship. When the bomb went off everyone looked at it. Except Optimus who took the opportunity to stab Megatron through the chest.

Apparently it's equally hard to ignore something like that because the dying leader soon became the center of attention while the space ship was completely forgotten. Megatron fell to the ground, sword sticking out of his chest. Then, Optimus pulled the sword out extinguishing the spark.

It was so surreal. Everybody just stood there looking at either Megatron or Prime. Until Starscream spoke.

"In the absence of Megatron, I nominate myself leader of the Decepticons!" He announced to everyone on the battlefield. Why don't those words surprise me?

"Shut up, Starscream. Megatron's dead, there's no reason to continue fighting." Some random Decepticon replied. A chorus of agreements and disagreements followed.

We were forgotten as arguements broke out about what to do. It looked like most of them didn't want to continue. But before anything was figured out, me, Sunny, and some others apprehended them.

I saw Ratchet walk over away from the group and over towards the destroyed ship. He stopped and pulled something out of the wreckage. After looking closer I realize it's Nova. I wanted to run over there but I had Decepticons to watch over.

Ratchet brought her back and set her on the ground. Once she was secure he walked over to me.

"She has a minor concussion but other than that just a few scrapes." Ratchet said to me.

"Will she be okay?"

"Yes, she's unconscious right now though."

At least she's fine. Alive. I'm glad that Nova didn't become a casualty in this war. I've seen so many people I care about die. I couldn't stand her being one of them.

* * *

Sorry it took so long for an update. My only excuse is procrastination and laziness.


	19. Aftermath

Chapter 19

(Nova's POV)

I woke up on a cot. And not one of those comfortable ones either. I sat up and rubbed my head. It felt like I hit my head on a rock. Then, I remembered I did hit my head on a rock. And I blew the ship up. So if I succeeded, what happened afterward?

My question was answered when someone official walked up to me.

"Hello Ms. Shriper, I'm here to inform you that the war is over and your friends are busy cleaning up the city. You've been unconscious for five hours. Here's some water and granola bar. Have a nice day." He said to me. I wonder how many times he rehearsed that in the time I was unconscious. The world may never know.

The food was hurriedly pushed into my hands and the man walked away before I could reply. As I ate, I got a better look at where I was. It looked like a refuge camp, in the suberbs. Some survivors were being treated for injuries and others were crying. The sad thing was that there weren't many survivors. On the other side of the camp, bodies had been layed out. Some people were over there, probably trying to identify them. Even though there was some living people around, the place reminded me of a morgue. And even as I watched more bodies were being brought in.

Eventually though I get off the cot and walk towards the tiny, makeshift hospital. Doctors were treating patients with injuries ranging from small cuts to missing limbs. So I soon left to be out of their way.

Deciding I didn't want to be around so much depression, I started to walk towards the city to look for my friends.

The city actually looked better than last time I saw it. Some of roads were cleared or in the process of being cleared and workers were loading up trucks with rubble. Though the clean up process was not even near being completed.

It was clear clean up hadn't been going on long because only the outer areas were clear. Or clear relative to the rest of the city. Some areas of the streets were able to be walked on though.

Locating the Autobots was easy. Just follow the sound of Ratchet's cursing and threats of being rebuilt. I wonder who he's yelling at, the twins perhaps? Or maybe Jazz.

I found them at the remains of the Decepticon's ship. Can I call it the Decepticon's ship if the Decepticons don't exist anymore? Or are they still Decepticons just not fighting? But Decepticon is the name of a faction in a war. If the war is over do factions exist still? Do the Autobots still exist? This is making my brain hurt.

They were cleaning the area around the ship. But an area to the right was being used to detain the Decepticons. They had on these wierd pink, glowy, handcuffy things on their wrists. And of course there was Tania. Who was currently working as a supervisor by telling everyone what needed done. Though for the most part she was being ignored. Whatever makes you feel important I guess.

"Nova!" Tania yelled once she noticed me. She ran over to me. "Great job blowing the ship up. I wish I could have been there but the great and mighty Optimus Prime said I couldn't. How are you feeling? You hit your head pretty hard."

"My head's still sore but other than I'm fine. What's going on here?"

"They're trying to gather all the material from the ship and get it out of here. Once that's done we're sending the Decepticons to a galaxy far far away. But for now they're just being prisoners."

"Sounds good. Where's Sideswipe?"

"He's escorting some trucks to the landfill. Don't worry, He'll be back soon." She turned around and walked over to Bluestreak. And then started talking about Primus knows what. Yeah, Chatty 1 and Chatty 2 make really good friends.

I sat on a piece of rubble and waited for Sideswipe to come back. Well, until Ironhide stole my piece of rubble. Then I had to find a new one.

I was amusing myself with a business card I found when Sideswipe came back. I couldn't help clean up because of my 'head injury'. It barely even hurt anymore.

"Nova!" Sideswipe activated his holoform and hugged me. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too." I thought over that statement for a moment. "I mean that it's good that you're okay as well. Not I'm glad that I'm okay, that's just self centered."

"I know what you meant." He said before kissing me.

"Sideswipe! Stop makin out with Nova and get back to work!" Jazz yelled.

I hid my face in my hands as I felt my face heat up from embarrassment. Why did Jazz have to announce that to everyone?

"Gotta go." Sides said as his holoform disappeared and went back to work.

And once again I was left to sit on this rock and be bored because Doctor Ratchet forbid, not just said, _forbid_ me from doing anything strenuous. I don't even have the business card anymore. The only thing I can do is sit and stare at the dark scuffs on my formerly white boots.


	20. Second Exodus

Chapter 20

Finally! After a week the space ship remains were gathered up outside Denver and then safely taken to Area 51. The first two days of the clean up project were boring hell. But on day three I was allowed to help with small things, which was basically walking around telling the Bots what needed tended to.

Anyways, Omega took the Decepticons (former Decepticons?) and some guards to the Ark. They couldn't transform because then they could escape but we weren't walking a bunch prisoners to Oregon either. Sideswipe was one of the guards and that led me back to the present and riding with Prowl. I mean Prowl is nice and all, has never mean to me and when I'm with him he always asks me if I'm comfortable, but he also has a nasty habit of doing nothing other than driving. No talking (unless I say something first.), no music, and just forget road games. But silence does wonders for my anxiety.

"Could we maybe listen to some music?" I tried to ask as politely as possible. I could've rode with Blue and Tania if Ratchet had permitted it but he felt like I needed to be in boring environment. I was almost forced to ride with Ratchet but Prowl understood me enough to come to the rescue.

I cringed when a classical music station came on. "Is this to your liking?"

Resisting the urge to scream out 'hell no!' I tried to form an eloquent answer. "I prefer something closer to," I stopped myself before the word 'good' came out, "rock. Something a bit heavier."

After a moment a station playing Led Zeppelin replaced the classic music that threatened to make my ears start bleeding. "Is this better?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Prowl."

"You are welcome." I just had to smile of his lack of using contractions.

* * *

After roughly a millenia of riding, we arrived at the Ark. The prisoners were already in cells and everything was ready for us. Sideswipe met me at the entrance and we went back to my room.

"So how was babysitting on the trip?" I asked Sides. We were sitting on the couch with me in his lap.

"They didn't cause much trouble, but it was boring." He replied while running his fingers through my hair.

"Your trip was boring? I had to ride with Prowl! Oh, and be careful, I think he scheming against you."

"Prowl wouldn't do anything to me. He'd have Jazz do it."

We didn't get much further with our conversation before (speak of the devil) Prowl came on the P.A. system.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Ironhide, Brawn, and Dinobots meet at the brig. Everyone else go to the entrance of the Ark."

And that led to Sideswipe dropping me off at the entrance and leaving.

Optimus addressed us. "Once the prisoners meet us here, we will be going to the spacebridge to send them to a planet called Charr."

"Sounds like a nice place" I muttered to Tania.

"Yeah, right."

I rode with Bluestreak and Tania to the spacebridge. And, yes, enduring their constant talking. I don't know how but at one point the subject of the conversation was unicorns.

The prisoners were placed on the platform and the handcuffy things removed.

"I am Starscream and I won't be-" Starscream didn't get a chance to finish that sentence before Perceptor powered up the spacebridge. In a flash of light they were gone. It was truly over.

"We will still need to get rid of the Decepticon forces on Cybertron but once hearing the fate of their leader they should surrender." Almost truly over. Optimus always knows how to kill a mood.

"Nova rides with me!" Sideswipe yelled out to the entire group.

"Sides, I think everyone already knew that." I said looking up at him.

"I was just making sure."

I turned my attention back to Optimus. "So are you doing once everything else is sorted out?"

"Once the war is completely over we will no longer be Autobots but simply Cybertronians. Everybody gets their own choice of what to do afterwards. There will be no more orders."

I rode back with Sideswipe (he did claim me after all) and went to a party in the rec room. I still don't like partys that much but I felt obligated to celebrate with everyone else. Tania and Blue left at about 10 but what they do is their own business. The Bots got drunk, talked, and ended up in a dance off, which Jazz won though Bee did try.

At midnight Sideswipe drug me back to my room. And with us laying on the bed and me in his arms, everything seemed right in the world. Everything seemed perfect.

* * *

And so Optimus went on to rebuild Cybertron with Prowl and Wheeljack helping, Jazz and Blaster opened a chain of clubs on both planets, Hound and Trailbreaker stayed on Earth and traveled, Mirage went back to Iacon, Perceptor invented a cure for cancer, Ratchet continued to throw wrenches at whoever pissed him off, but best of all Sideswipe stayed with me. Sunstreaker made occasional trips to Cybertron for painting. But for the most part stayed at the Ark with me Sideswipe and everyone else that stayed.

* * *

A/N: Even though I'm considering this the end of the story and it seems like the end if the story, I'm not calling it complete yet. The reason for that is I have an idea for an extra chapter that doesn't really have anything to do with the main plot, Nova, or Sideswipe and can't really be published alone. I don't know if I'll post it or not but if it doesn't go through I'll go back and mark the story as complete. Since I don't know if that extra chapter is going to work out I might as well treat this as the end.

DarkshadowXsunny-sides: Thank you for your ongoing support. Your reviews motivated me to keep going and post new chapters. I'll try and return the favor by giving your stories more reviews.

I just wanted to put that I had originally planned to kill Tania off. I felt like there needed to be a human that personally knew the Autobots to die. But the whole thing spiralled out of control and she ended up being best friends with Bluestreak. And I couldn't just kill poor little Blue's best friend could I?

So this story basically wrote itself, Tania being just one example of deviating from what I had intended when I started. But it's good those unexpected twists happened because the plot I had originally was terrible compared to this.

I have an idea for a follow up story for this one, but the plot is basically nonexistent right now so I don't know what's going to happen there. Other than that I don't have many ideas for anything else but I'm sure something will pop up sometime.


End file.
